Racing
by ShyGuyMaster
Summary: When Mario Kart 8 is first published, a simple Peach- related kidnapping sparks a war between Team Mario and Team Bowser. Who will be the best racer?
1. Floating

**Mario Kart 8**

**This is my first FanFiction, turning Mario Kart 8 into a plot and story, so enjoy!**

1. Floating

All it could see was a white canvas. Nothing interesting at all, until the words "MARIO KART 8" in neat handwriting appeared. _Mario, _it thought, _do I know that name?_ Vague pictures of a red man with a big, round nose and a moustache popped into its head. He seemed to be driving a small kart across a flat track with seven others: a gorilla with a t-shirt, a mushroom, a green sort of dinosaur, another moustache man but green instead of red, a green turtle with shoes, a monster with flowing red hair, and a dignified looking woman.

Then the track extended into the third dimension, with more colours and speed, all racing for the title of lead kart. Suddenly a very fat man also with a moustache took the place of the turtle, and then produced a blue, spiked shell and threw it at the mushroom, who span and slowed down.

Once again the track changed to a rainbow above a neon city, and the drivers all seemed to be paired up, with one standing on the rear, and the other at the wheel. Everything was cleaner and coloured so, and a new cast had joined in, where most looked like modified clones of their partner.

More and more people and creatures joined in the new rainbow road, until they all drove straight off the road! It could see the terror on their faces, and couldn't bear to look. Until it heard the surprised noises and laughter as it realised they were flying! They majestically glided into an ocean, where propellers jutted out of the rear of the karts and they drove into a finish line.

_But… what now? _It thought, until the canvas showed pictures of karts driving through the floor with drills, but they were soon scribbled out and thrown away by an unseen person. Then more drawings were… drawn… of a kart upside-down across the ceiling, and those remained drawn.

A familiar nose and moustache sprouted of its face, and now it was no longer floating, it was standing on his own two feet. It… He… Mario… could only think of one thing to say as millions of shapes were forming into new tracks and distant crowds;

"Let's 'a play!"

**What do you think? Please review and comment on anything good or bad about this, and hope for a new chapter! Happy Holidays!**


	2. A Peach Related Kiddnaping

**2. A Peach- related kidnapping**

**So now everything is programmed and ready, all the characters are allowed to mingle until the National Karting Competition!**

Mario, Luigi, and Toad were all taking a stroll down Peach Gardens when they heard a loud noise- the sound of a Kart. They dismissed it and carried on talking.

"So 'a, Luigi," asked Mario letting his accent slip, "How's 'a you and Daisy getting along'a?"

"Well, pretty well actually," replied Luigi, "we are going to go to Daisy circuit on a date together this evening, and… well… eh-em… I think this might be the day!"

"You're going to propose? That's 'a wonderful! You know, timing is essential, you got to know when they are thinking about you before you make your move, so-"

Mario's wise proposal teachings were cut off by a well-known scream; "Mario! Bowser again!"

"Peach? Not again!" grumbled Toad, as sure enough, King Bowser came screeching along the path in his Koopa Clown (from MK7) with Princess Peach on the rear. It took about three seconds for Mario to grab a spanner from his pocket and jam it in the engine of the vehicle. Bowser stumbled into a hedge, and Peach was thrown into Mario's arms. "Eh, never mind Bowser! Maybe next time," shouted Mario, after gently putting Peach down, "Bye- bye!"

**-Back at Bowser's Castle (Wii version) –**

"This has got to stop!" whined Bowser, "I need to show Mario that _I'M_ the boss around here!"

"Maybe we could arrange a little 'accident' for the little swine at the National Karting Competition," hissed Kamek.

"By the spikes on my shell, you're right again! When is it?

"Sign-ups end in… a week. Plenty of time for you and the kids to enter, he- he!"

"Fine. _LARRY, MORTON, WENDY, IGGY, LEMMY, LUDWIG, AND ROY, REPORT!"_

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"We need to assassinate Mario in a Karting race! Now, we need a couple of others to help us win this stuff. Is Metal Mario available! WE ARE AT WAR!"

**_National Karting Competion! Starts May 30_****_th_****_, Sign ups end May 23_****_rd_****_! _**

**_TEAMS;_**

**_TEAM MARIO;_**

**_Mario_**

**_Luigi_**

**_Peach_**

**_Daisy_**

**_TEAM SHROOMERS:_**

**_Toad_**

**_Toadette_**

**_Yoshi_**

**_DK_**

**_TEAM #SWAG;_**

**_Ludwig_**

**_Wendy_**

**_Lemmy_**

**_Iggy_**

**_TEAM BOW, SIR;_**

**_Bowser_**

**_Larry_**

**_Roy_**

**_Morton Jr_**

**_TEAM SWEAT;_**

**_Metal Mario_**

**_Pink Gold Peach_**

**_Wario_**

**_Waluigi_**

**_NEUTRAL/NOT PARTICIPATING;_**

**_Rosalina (Friendship reasons, get to that later) _**

**_Lakitu (MKTV) _**

**_Shy Guy (MKTV) _**

**_Babies (No licence to drive)_**

**_Mii (Reasons unknown)_******

Phew! What a chapter, the next competition is… Mushroom Cup! Team Mario vs. Team Bow, sir. Please review and comment on anything you like! Until Next time!


	3. MKTV

**Hello, and I forgot to say, Koopa is also on the Neutral side. If this confuses you, this is a live talk show before the 9:00 start of the Mushroom Cup, and all the characters are being interviewed.**

3- MKTV

"Hello, and welcome to the National Racing competition! I'm your host, Mr Shy Guy, and with me today I have Koopa Troopa from Channel 5! Let's hear it for Koopa!"

"Thank you, Mr Shy. There has been a lot of preparations on all sides, and today we will be unveiling all the tracks and races our favourite people will be driving along! But first, we go to our teams! Introducing (I bet you expected this), Team Mario! With the one and only Mario Bros.! _AND _Princesses Peach and Daisy! Mario, how are things with you!"

"Great Koopa! We've all been preparing for the big event, and we are ready to kick some overgrown turt-"

"Well that's great!" interrupted Shy Guy, "but isn't it a bit self-respective to only call it Team _Mario_?"

"Well actually," replied Luigi, "now all our surnames will be Mario after my proposal to Daisy-"

Oooohs and ahhhs erupted from the crowd as clumsy Luigi leaked this information to his girlfriend, who gasped and blushed a beetroot red.

"We'll give you to some time together to… umm… sort this out. But now it's time for the antagonists to make their appearance, so let's give it up for Team Bow, Sir! Woo Hoo… say that again, Lakitu… oh…" Koopa coughed and continued, "Bowser or his fellow teammates will not be showing up tonight, or in fact, Teams #SWAG and Sweat. I guess we'll reveal the tracks! Lakitu, fire them at me!

"It's my pleasure, Koopa! To start off with we have the Mushroom cup! Two racers from each team participate in four different races, with no special events! In the Shell cup, all four racers race for the finish, but the other teams choose the kart combinations for the team! In the Flower cup, each team is given 300 of a certain item! In the Banana cup, two racers share a kart together, to remember the fourth National Karting Competition! But we will be showing the last four cups in the midway show! So let's get back to our last present team! You know and love them all, so introducing Team Shroomers!"

-In the Green Room-

Even Mario and Peach had left for the race tracks, giving Luigi and Daisy some time together. She wasn't sure whether she should be mad or flattered. But she decided that her sweet slapstick boyfriend never meant any harm, and so they made up and headed down to Mario Kart Stadium, followed by a hurried Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, seven Koopalings, Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach.

A Fishin' Lakitu prepared to start the tournament.

"3…" everything was tense,

"2…" the teams revved their engines,

"1…" Mario and Peach shared a glance…

"GO!"


End file.
